Slices of trabecular meshwork from normal monkey eyes and from surgical trabeculectomy specimens from human glaucomatous eyes are being grown in tissue culture. Attempts are being made to identify the tissue of origin of the resulting cellular growth, and efforts are being made to selectively grow trabecular endothelial cells.